This invention relates generally to electronic blood pressure gauges, and more particularly, to an electronic blood pressure gauge equipped with a dismountable external memory device for memorizing a user""s blood pressure data.
It is not unusual for many people to ignore their own health for one reason or another when struggling for a living in today""s busy society. Unfortunately, it is occasionally a little late to remedy a problem by the time one is aware of red flags concerning one""s health.
Take stroke for instance. The death rate is soaring year by year irrespective of age, at least in part because of over-eating on the one hand and lack of sport on the other. However, strokes can be prevented by paying a little more attention to one""s blood pressure in daily life and taking some necessary measures.
For keeping people informed of their blood pressure from time to time, personal electronic blood pressure gauges have been on the market for years. These gauges can measure a person""s blood pressure and store the measured data in its internal memory, which is accessible for people to compare present data with previous personal data. However, memory capacity is limited and so is the stored personal blood pressure data, and thus the present data cannot help but overlap and eliminate previous data.
Some other kinds of memory are incapable of storing data when being fully loaded unless all the stored data is erased. In that case, a medicine doctor cannot trace a patient""s blood pressure even when the patient carriers the electronic blood pressure gauge to the doctor.
The primary object of this invention is to provide an electronic blood pressure gauge equipped with dismountable external memory device, which is used to measure and store a user""s blood pressure data each time so that the user may dismount the memory device and take it to his medicine doctor for tracing.
Another object of this invention is to provide a memory device for use by different people.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a memory device that can store more data concerning blood pressure.
In order to realize the abovesaid objects, a memory reading section is arranged on an electronic blood pressure gauge for reading previous data after a user has plugged or placed his personal memory device in the reading section, so that after the present measurement is made, the related data will be added to the memory device so that the user can keep himself informed of his blood pressure from time to time.
For more detailed information regarding this invention together with further advantages or features thereof, at least an example of preferred embodiment will be elucidated below with reference to the annexed drawings.